


Video Call

by primequeenw



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 99z, Bottom!Hangyul, Dirty Talk, Dom!yohan, M/M, Masturbation, Top!Yohan, Yogyul - Freeform, dildo, fuck machine, sub!hangyul, video call sex, yohangyul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primequeenw/pseuds/primequeenw
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Yohan menjawab panggilan video yang masuk ke ponselnya? Panggilan video itu dari kekasih manisnya yang sepertinya memang berniat menyiksa dirinya.
Relationships: Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Yogyul, Yohangyul - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Video Call

" _What the fuck_..." umpat Yohan. Pemuda tampan itu mendelikkan kedua matanya ke arah layar ponselnya. Dimana di layar gawai mahal itu terpampang jelas tubuh kekasihnya secara keseluruhan, menampilkan segala sisi tubuh molek kekasihnya. Termasuk sisi tersembunyi dari tubuh sintal itu.

" _Eunghh_.. _Y-yiyohh_.." desah manja terdengar cukup keras dari seberang sana berikut suara becek cabul yang berasal dari lubang mungil berwarna pink milik kekasih Yohan itu mampu membuat pusat tubuh Yohan menegang seketika.

"Percepat sayangku.. _Sshh_.." titah Yohan, tangan pemuda tampan itu mengusap kasar gembungan besar yang timbul di celana kainnya.

Di seberang sana, kekasih Yohan duduk mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan penis merah muda yang menegang dan lubang rektum yang terisi penuh sebuah vibrator berwarna merah muda yang dijejalkan paksa bersamaan dengan dildo besar yang tersambung dengan fuck machine.

Bagaimana Yohan bisa tau?

Karena dia-lah yang membeli alat itu untuk hadiah ulangtahun kekasihnya tahun lalu. Dan ia tidak menyangka jika kekasih manisnya akan memakai hadiahnya sekarang untuk menggodanya.

Untung ruang kerja Kim Yohan si Dirut Aowkaowk Corp. kedap suara dan tadi ia sudah memberitahu sekretarisnya untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk menemuinya selama seharian ini lantaran ia harus menandatangani tumpukan dokumen kerjasama.

Yohan entah harus merasa beruntung atau tidak sekarang karena ia bisa melihat apapun yang dilakukan kekasihnya sekarang tanpa takut diganggu orang lain. Bahkan ia menekan _icon loudspeaker_ agar bisa mendengar rintihan dan desauan kekasihnya.

" _Anghh_... _Yiyohh_.. _b-besarhh_.." tubuh sintal itu menggeliat pelan, pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan statis fuck machine yang memompa dildo besar yang merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang mungil tersebut.

" _Sshh_.. nakal banget _hmm_? Ayul rindu sodokan Yiyo ya? _Ahh_... Ayul rindu penis Yiyo?"

Resleting celana diturunkan, penis besar milik pemuda Kim itu dikeluarkan tanpa melepas celana hitamnya. Yohan meremas batangnya yang menegang, "Ayul minta dihukum _hmm_?"

Si manis di seberang sana menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, bibir seksi itu terbuka, mengalunkan suara manis namun berbahaya. Berbahaya untuk penis Yohan yang semakin besar dan ingin segera menghajar sarangnya itu.

" _Ahhh_.. _sodok terushh_.. _anghhh enakhh_.." suara dengungan mesin dari vibrator dan fuck machine menjadi pengiring desauan kekasih Yohan yang bernama Ayul alias Lee Hangyul. Bahkan pemuda Lee itu dengan berani mengedutkan lubangnya, membuat Yohan dengan kasar mengusap penis yang semakin menegang, " _Tapi penis Yiyo yang paling ahh_... _paling enakhhh_..."

" _P-pulang pleasehh_.." jemari lentik itu menekan-memelintir dan mencubit puting tegangnya sendiri, wajah manis itu semakin memerah.

"Shit! Ayul bener-bener minta Yiyo hukum." Hangyul menyunggingkan senyum nakal begitu mendengar geraman Yohan.

Dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak si manis berucap, " _Shh_.. _kalo gitu pulang donghh_.." Tubuh molek itu menegang kala ujung tumpul dildo di dalam dirinya menekan kuat titik manis di dalam tubuhnya.

" _Anghh_.. _enakan disodok Yiyohh_.. _burungnya Yiyo gak kangen sarangnya apa_.. _shh_.. _ohh fuckhh_.." Saliva mengalir deras dari bibir mungil tersebut. Desahan Hangyul makin menjadi saat getaran maximun vibrator menggetarkan lubangnya yang otomatis juga menggetarkan dildo di dalam sana.

Yohan semakin cepat menggesek telapak tangannya pada batang beurat miliknya. Manik matanya dengan setia menatap tajam apapun yang kekasihnya lakukan di layar ponselnya. Yohan menggeram, "Shit! _Ashh_.. jelas kangenlah _sayanghh_.."

Kedua insan itu saling sahut menyahut membakar gairah masing-masing. Hangyul yang fokus dengan mainannya dan Yohan yang frustasi dengan penisnya yang semakin membesar tapi tak mau klimaks juga.

Desahan Hangyul pun makin kencang diikuti dengungan fuck machine yang semakin kencang menyodokkan dildo besar ke dalam lubang hangyul, " _I'm closehh_.."

Yohan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang mulai mengeluarkan peluh pada kursi kebesarannya, "Sialan, Yiyo butuh lubang Ayul _shhh_.."

Hangyul semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya, membuat pergerakan dildo besar dari fuck machine ーyang mungkin akan sering ia pakaiー semakin leluasa untuk menghajar titik sensitifnya.

" _Y-yiyohhh_!" lima sodokan terakhir dan Hangyul klimaks. Penis merah muda yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh itu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dengan deras. Tubuh molek itu bergetar sesaat, menikmati sensasi nikmat dari klimaks yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Yohan berhenti memainkan 'burung'nya. Ia ingin menikmati bagaimana Hangyul yang nampak puas dengan kegiatannya yang membuat Yohan ingin meledak saja rasanya. Wajah si tampan Kim memerah lantaran terlalu menikmati wajah menggairahkan kekasihnya setelah klimaks. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawahnya yang kering, "Ayul nakal. Nakal banget."

Hangyul mematikan getaran vibrator di dalam lubangnya. Dikeluarkannya dildo dari dalam tubuhnya dengan kencang, menimbulkan bunyi cabul yang sungguh menggairahkan. Yohan mendelikkan mata kala Hangyul ーyang dengan sengajaー kembali merenggakan lubang senggamanya, memperlihatkan pada Yohan vibrator pink yang masih bersarang di dalam lubang kesayangannya.

" _Anghh_ ~" dua jemari Hangyul masuk ke dalam lubang yang merekah lucu itu, desahan manja Hangyul kembali terdengar saat vibrator yang cukup besar itu berhasil digapainya. Bukannya segera mengeluarkan mainan sex itu dengan segera dari dalam lubangnya, Hangyul justru seperti tidak niat mengeluarkan mainan itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

" _Shh_.. sengaja _hmm_?" Yohan mendesis lirih, penisnya yang daritadi tidak ia sentuh tiba-tiba berkedut sendiri. Mungkin terangsang berat karna kelakuan Hangyul di layar gawainya. Hangyul terkekeh lucu, jemarinya menarik lambat mainan berwarna pink itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

**Plop**

Mainan pink itu berhasil keluar. Meninggalkan lubang merah muda yang menganga cantik di bawah sana. Dua jemari dari masing-masing tangan Hangyul masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Menarik lubang tersebut untuk semakin menganga lebar.

Hangyul mengedipkan matanya yang sayu, " _Ayo pulang_.. _waktunya burung kesayangan Ayul pulang ke sarangnya_."

Dan setelahnya sambungan Video Call itu terputus karena Yohan kalang kabut memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang menegang ke dalam celana dan mencari tas kerjanya. Yohan buru-buru merapikan penampilannya dan ia bergegas keluar dari ruangannya kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin menuju lift yang akan membawanya turun menuju parkiran basement. Diabaikannya teriakan dari sekretarisnya yang memanggil dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan berkas-berkas yang menggunung itu. Pemuda Kim itu harus pulang.

Karena burungnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk pulang ke sarangnya.

* * *

**End or.. to be continue?**


End file.
